The present embodiments are in the field of maintenance, startup, and monitoring, and upkeep of large-scale technical systems, such as medical and aircraft systems, process systems, or other systems that comprise many dynamically configurable components and may be subject to constant revision.
The present embodiments relate to a method for controlling the furnishing of technical data sets for performing maintenance processes in large-scale technical systems that include many dynamically configurable components.
In the operation of large-scale technical systems, such as medical and aircraft systems, technical documentation is necessary for performing maintenance tasks. Maintenance tasks may include constant monitoring, installation processes, maintenance processes, updates of individual components, or other revision provisions. Technical documentation is a complex task because the system comprises a plurality of components that are subject to constant expansion and change. Change in a single component affects the maintenance of the entire system. For example, if a single component of a system is configured only slightly differently, this already makes it necessary to have different technical data sets for performing the maintenance task. Depending on the size of the system, the technical data sets may become quite extensive and need to be updated constantly.
The most current technical data sets at the time should be used for performing the maintenance task. If outdated data sets are used, either major errors can occur, or there is the risk that the maintenance task will miss the mark. There are many technical data sets that are relevant to performing these maintenance processes. The various technical data sets should be correctly allocated to a suitably configured system. Controlling the correct allocation involves stringent demands.
Each system is defined by the number, type, and/or configuration, as well as by other parameters pertaining to its various components. Controlling the correct allocation of data sets is highly vulnerable to error.
Conventionally, the technical data sets for performing such maintenance processes were made available in paper form or also on electric media.—Any change with respect to the system or its components, required all the technical data sets, or parts of them, to be replaced. Alternatively, new electronic media (for instance in the form of a portable data holder such as a CD and so forth) had to be created and distributed. The manual procedure was also based on a manual allocation of technical data sets with regard to the applicable configuration of the system. Changes involve considerable logistical and financial expenditure. The manual procedure involves a relatively high potential for error, for example, if invalid technical data sets were used.
International Patent Disclosure WO 2002/077732 discloses a management system for documents. The management system may include an automation system for various equipment. The management system does not furnish technical data sets for performing maintenance tasks and does not solve the problem of dynamically configurable components.